


Moonlight

by OutliveALie



Category: The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Movie, Some angst, hurt/comfort?, unoriginal title is unoriginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutliveALie/pseuds/OutliveALie
Summary: The leaves rustled behind her but she did not startle, simply smiled as she looked back to find Rahne – human now – approaching. It was something she had increasingly noticed, that she seemed almost aware of her presence on some deeper scale, a part of her power, perhaps? Though she had yet to notice it with the others…“Sorry if I disturbed you,” Dani’s voice was low, as if afraid they would be overheard.“You didn’t.” The moonlight lit up Rahne’s face, a gentle smile gracing it but a furrow sitting firmly between her brows. “Are you okay?”“Fine.” She smiled reassuringly, the familiar butterflies returning to her stomach whenever they were together. The creases on Rahne’s face smoothed, though even in the not quite dark Dani could see the exhaustion there. “I just needed a moment. I hope I didn’t make you worry.”----Or, a oneshot that could be a movie epilogue of sorts.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a kid in the 90’s I was brought a box of old X-men comics from a sale (a joy for a massive fan of them like me), this included a load of issues of something called The New Mutants that I was unaware of. I read them and instantly fell in love and they were immediately my favourite team, I especially loved the relationship between Dani and Rahne who were my favourite characters – of course I didn’t realise what shipping was at the time.
> 
> They’ve always had a special place in my heart, though a rare pair they were. I honestly cannot believe, all these years later, that they would _actually become canon_. I know the movie hasn’t had the best reception, but personally – despite a few issues – I really, really enjoyed it. I’m very disappointed the planned trilogy won’t happen.
> 
> In the past I did try to write fanfiction of these two, though aged up of course. Though I never finished or shared it as I didn’t think there was a fandom for them, needless to say it was probably best left unshared due to poor writing and because my attempt to be diverse likely had many issues.
> 
> Anywho, enough rambling – I had to write _something_ , so I drabbled and wrote this post-movie oneshot (with some comic elements sneaking in), so be aware of spoilers if you haven’t watched it.
> 
> If any Britishisms have managed to sneak in please do let me know so I can correct them!
> 
> I hope you enjoy my humble addition to this small fandom :)

Where they were going, they didn’t know. But they would be together. A wordless agreement between them all.

Though no one else had ever visited the facility, they stuck to the treeline rather than the road. The ground was more uneven, more impeding, but safer. There was life all around, the calls of birds, the hum of insects and the rustle of unseen animals. The creaking of the trees in the wind, the feeling of the breeze, the scent of pine trees and wildflowers – all things they had gone so long without. The force field keeping them in, and everything else firmly out.

It would seem not everything they were told was a lie. They saw no one on the road – both a curse and a relief. There wasn’t even a road sign let alone a hint of a town.

They could be anywhere.

It had to be well into the afternoon, though none of them had a watch (Roberto bemoaning the loss of his in the rubble of the hospital) so, conscious of the encroaching night, they drifted further from the road, across the spongy mat of leaves and moss. Hoping they would find _somewhere_ to rest. A clearing, a shelter in the trees, a _cave_. Anything.

Miraculously, a short time later, they stumbled across an overgrown path that they followed, secure in the knowledge that they could return to the road easily enough. Roberto complained about the scratch of brambles and catching thorns, but continued regardless. Dani felt it was more to say something than to truly complain. Illyana forged on ahead, Sam ambling alongside them, Rahne’s hand still held firmly in her own. The path had to lead somewhere, and after the night they had they needed somewhere to rest – to recoup and decide on their next course of action.

What she had seen… they weren’t going to be let go that easily.

When Rahne broke the silence to say she could smell water, they walked with a little more purpose despite their dragging feet and drooping heads. If there was a body of water there was likely to be something nearby – or perhaps that was just wistful thinking. But what choice did they have?

It didn’t take much longer for them to find it.

It was less a lake and more an oversized pond really, the rotting remains of an upturned boat sat on the shore, old spools of fishing line tangled in the sparse rocks that dotted the ground around it. The cabin nearby seemed only slight more appealing.

But it was a roof. _And_ four walls.

They stayed in the trees, surveying the area with tired eyes, it didn’t last long before Illyana marched off just before Rahne said she couldn’t sense anyone. Roberto had turned on his heel to rush after her, tripping over a large piece of driftwood in his haste.

Sam shrugged at her and Rahne and followed after them.

The half-rotten step creaked worryingly beneath her feet, the floor boards inside not much better. But it was _something_.

It was abandoned, or simply extremely disused, though it was easier to convince herself of the former, supported perhaps by the expiry dates on the crumpling labels of a couple tins of – what they later found out to be – tomato soup found in a broken cupboard.

There was no running water, but a rain barrel sat at the back of the singled roomed cabin. The water looked and smelled fine, but using the leftover tins – and after a few failed, but somewhat spectacular attempts – Roberto managed to boil the water up first. They had no way of filtering it, but at least it would be somewhat safer that way – or so she hoped.

Hopefully they wouldn’t regret their decision later.

They all needed a rest, and after a tired back and forth on whether they all could, they reached an agreement, and as much as she was hesitant to agree, Illyana was right – at least in essence – when she said that they had _“a perfect guard dog”_. That didn’t save her from a hard look from Dani however, even if all it garnered was a scoff and a pointed gesture.

Rahne, though a little flustered at first, seemed fine with the suggestion. Without a flicker of hesitation Illyana claimed the single bed crammed against the far wall, any chance of sharing a faint suggestion no one voiced.

Sam gestured to the worn couch, offering it to her, Roberto jumped off it with a nervous laugh – grateful though she was, she turned it down despite Sam’s insistence, and left them to figure it out between themselves. She grabbed two of the musky smelling blankets they had found in a warped trunk full of them and settled down by the door where Rahne would be.

A yellow spotted pillow hit the ground beside her, thrown from Illyana’s direction. After coughing at the dust it stirred, Dani thanked her quietly, but received no response. Illyana’s back was to the room, but Dani could just about hear some hushed words – not directed to any of them.

The sky outside the lone ill-fitted window was now a dusky red and they all swiftly settled. Sam and Roberto somehow managing to cram onto the couch top and tail, and Rahne lying beside her, the pillow was quickly forgotten as she curled into her.

The floor was solid beneath her, even with the blankets wrapped around them like a makeshift blanket. A discomfort that lingered as she tried to find sleep, even with the exhaustion that seeped into her very core, even safe in the knowledge that she would not cause them any harm – a confidence that came so suddenly – the rest she needed did not come.

The others had no such trouble.

The moonlight that filtered through the ratty curtains highlighted the cobwebs in the corner of the room, idly she studied them, her eyes heavy. A scuffling sounded beneath the floorboards, branches scrapping against the aged roof. She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut but feeling no fear from it all, just a building frustration at her inability to get her mind to settle.

She drew in a breath through her nose, and released it from her mouth a few moments later. In and out. As hard as it was for her to believe, there were positives to come from what they had experienced, and that lesson was one of them.

It was impossible for her to tell how much time had passed, her calming exercise worked well enough but unfortunately did not bring her the rest she wanted.

She didn’t want to disturb the others – she had certainly done enough of that recently – she cautiously lifted her head from the fur beneath her cheek and gently untangled herself from their mess of blankets. Rahne’s ears twitched, a small whine of complaint escaping her, Dani brushed her fingers through the thick fur on top of her head, and she settled happily. The warmth that spread through Dani from the gesture brought a smile to her lips.

To think, through all the pain she would find such happiness…

Her breath caught in her chest, and she brushed a finger beneath her eye, guilt almost stealing that feeling away.

After everything she had done – was it right to have this –

No. She stood, creeping towards the door – better this than remain languishing in sorrow and fear –

That had almost stolen _everything_ away –

Where would they all be if it had…?

She slipped silently through the door.

The night breeze that swept across the surface of the lake brought a chill that made her shiver as she cautiously made her way closer to the water, leaves and branches crackling beneath her boots. The moon was full, no clouds blocking its light. The night was alive with the sounds of nature, the buzzing of insects, the croak of a frog, the wind through the trees and the water lapping against the shore.

Awkwardly, she found her way to the large piece of driftwood Roberto had almost collapsed over, and sat down on the surprisingly sturdy surface. The stones beneath her feet crunched as she shifted and settled. The noise almost startling in the night.

She took in a lungful of cool air and let it leave her in a slow exhale.

She just needed a moment. To reflect. To calm her mind.

Then, hopefully, rest would come.

What were they going to do? They needed a plan, a path forward. They weren’t going to be let go so easily.

Briefly she had considered returning home – when they figured out where exactly they were – to see if that was yet another lie. But that was unlikely, wasn’t it? They had all seen the destruction the Bear had wrought.

And even if some others had made it, would they know? Would they blame her? Everything would be gone – everything she had ever known – perhaps it was best not to know. To not see it herself. To leave it to imagination rather than feel the raw cut of reality.

There had to be others out there – people willing to help them.

But if they did, it would put them in danger too, wouldn’t it?

And who was there to trust?

Who _could_ they trust?

She let out another long breath, trying to let the thoughts fade for the time being. That could all wait until morning, they could all have a proper talk then. Fully rested and minds clear. There was little use in stressing herself out now. It certainly would be best not to.

She watched the light catching on the gentle ripples in the lake, the stars reflected in its surface. She tilted her head back, to watch the twinkling stars, tried to trace the patterns of the constellations she could see. Her father had shown her, but she had never found it quite as easy as he had to spot them.

The sky was so clear here, just like back home.

Everything had happened so quickly…

The leaves rustled behind her but she did not startle, simply smiled as she looked back to find Rahne – human now – approaching. It was something she had increasingly noticed, that she seemed almost aware of her presence on some deeper scale, a part of her power, perhaps? Though she had yet to notice it with the others…

Rahne moved with ease and sat down beside her. Together they leaned into one another, the chill of the night disappearing in an instant.

“Sorry if I disturbed you,” Dani’s voice was low, as if afraid they would be overheard.

“You didn’t.” The moonlight lit up Rahne’s face, a gentle smile gracing it but a furrow sitting firmly between her brows. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” She smiled reassuringly, the familiar butterflies returning to her stomach whenever they were together. The creases on Rahne’s face smoothed, though even in the not quite dark Dani could see the exhaustion there. “I just needed a moment. I hope I didn’t make you worry.”

“No.” Rahne tilted her head slightly, her gaze so warm, so comforting. “I knew you were nearby.”

“Is everyone else…?”

“Asleep.” Rahne glanced back at the cabin, “I think we’ll be fine for a bit. Besides, I can still hear pretty well like this.” When she returned her gaze to Dani she was wringing her hands, her eyes wider, “That is if you don’t mind me being here. I know sometimes a quite reflection is needed and – ”

“Rahne,” Dani hushed her, feeling the spike of anxiety ebb, “Please don’t fret.”

“R-right,” Rahne stammered with a rapid nod, her hands stilling. Her gaze shifted then, to the sky. Their hands brushed as she braced herself against the wood, Rahne’s attention was rapt, her lips parting as she took it all in. Dani joined her, very much taken back to a similar moment that felt so long ago. Her pulse fluttered at the pleasant wave of such strong emotion.

Her gaze flickered back down to Rahne, feeling so light. So carefree. Worries forgotten. Even now, she sometimes wondered if she hadn’t made it all up. If it wasn’t all too wonderful to be true.

“It’s the same sky.” Rahne said after a while of them both wordlessly observing it, disbelief colouring her tone.

“But it feels different,” Dani finished for her, as naturally as if they had shared the thought, she dropped her gaze just in time to catch Rahne ducking her head, her hand jumping to her – sure to be reddened – cheek. The moonlight hid that much.

“I know it sounds silly.”

“It doesn’t.” She held out her hand and in an instant Rahne’s own dropped from her face and their fingers threaded together. The warmth it brought settled around her. “I understand how you feel, and you were there a lot longer than I was.”

It wasn’t something they had ever spoken about. Nor had she with any of the others. But it was something she could sense from the familiarity – from the routine. It seemed a fact.

Rahne’s expression dropped them, her brows turning up, sending a jolt of guilt hurtling into Dani’s chest. The apology was on her lips, but Rahne spoke first, her voice lower and accent thicker.

“I honestly believed it all.” Rahne’s shoulders drooped, her gaze on something far off that Dani could not hope to see. “I thought if I did as I was told, everything would work out.”

“We all did.” More or less, but Rahne knew that.

“Yeah…” Rahne’s hand trembled in her own, her voice rough. “But where would I be if they hadn’t taken me?” Dani had the distinct feeling that beneath her words, Rahne had some idea. She wouldn’t pry. Rahne had been nothing but honest with her, and if she wished to share, she would. “Where would I be if any of it had been true?”

“I prefer not to dwell on the what ifs.” Especially not now, it was far too easy to let the darkness sweep you up, consume you. Hope was stronger than fear.

“The sufferings of this present time are not worth comparing with the glory that is to be revealed to us.” Rahne’s eyes widened once more as if the words had slipped out. She rubbed at her neck, but when her gaze jumped to Dani’s she must have seen something reassuring as she managed to give her an embarrassed smile. “Sorry. I find it helps.”

Dani brushed her thumb against Rahne’s hand, and melted just that little bit more, “Never apologise.” She nudged her shoulder against Rahne’s, earning a flustered laugh. “How many times do I have to tell you?”

“More than you have I guess.” Rahne’s smile grew, their knees bumping together as she dropped her head to Dani’s shoulder. Dani rested her cheek against the top of her head, the warmth in her chest blooming so strongly.

They all had weights to carry, but if they stuck together, they could all bear it.

The blissful moment was short-lived, she felt Rahne tense, lost in her thoughts. In the memories Dani had unintentionally brought forth. Dani could all but feel her mind racing. Feel the weight pressing down on them.

It was sudden – like jumping into icy water or a sudden burst of frigid rain – the sudden change in Rahne. A change she felt so strongly within herself. Her broken voice was like a jagged shard and all Dani wished to do was mend it.

“I killed her.”

“No,” Dani said with no hesitation, her voice firm but comforting, her hold on Rahne’s hand tightening, “You didn’t.”

Rahne didn’t move, but Dani could feel the tremble in her body, feel the tears that threatened to fall. Could feel the sting behind her own eyes. She untangled her hand from Rahne’s own, quick to replace it with her other as she slipped her arm around Rahne, cradling her closer.

“You did what you did to save me,” she did her best to reassure, felt Rahne’s free hand clutching tight to the back of her shirt.

“I was so angry,” Rahne’s voice was small, muffled against her collar, “I don’t want to hurt peo– ”

Her voice broke, and so did Dani’s heart.

“You did _nothing_ wrong,” Dani stressed even as her own voice shook, everything that had happened rushing through her mind. It still didn’t feel real. “If anyone is to blame, it’s me.”

“No, no, Dani.” Rahne lifted her head then, her eyes large and pleading, the moonlight catching the shine in them. “Don’t blame yourself.”

She cupped Rahne’s cheek, so close their noses were almost touching.

“Don’t blame _yourself_.” Her throat bobbed with a difficult swallow, the words catching as she spoke, “If you hadn’t…”

She knew what would have happened to her. Something she had wanted once. But what would have become of the rest…

Illyana seemed obvious. But what of Roberto, kind but hiding behind his bluster?

What of Sam and his self-destruction?

What of Rahne, so sweet and gentle…?

Neither of them were to blame.

None of them.

Rahne’s hold on her shirt had disappeared, her eyes fluttering shut as their foreheads touched. She seemed soothed in that moment.

“It’s easy to say.”

Dani closed her eyes, sighing, “I know.”

They stayed as they were, soothed by their closeness, their connection, for a long while.

Rahne was the first to move back, turning to face the lake in the darkness. The moonlight glittered across the surface, and caught what Rahne had clasped in her hand.

“Would you like some privacy?”

Dani waited until Rahne’s eyes met hers and glanced down to Rahne’s hand.

“You can stay,” Rahne said softly, but was quick to add, “If you want.”

Dani nodded, letting go of Rahne’s hand and turning to face ahead as Rahne did.

Rahne bowed her head, hands clasped around her rosary, murmuring beneath her breath as she passed the beads between her thumb and finger. Dani waited, finding her own kind of comfort in the rustle of the trees, the soft rattle of the beads, and Rahne’s gentle words. She understood little of it, but was content in the knowledge that it brought Rahne comfort.

When she was finished sometime later, Rahne carried an air of peace about her.

“How are you?”

Rahne’s answer was quiet, but relieved, “Better.”

Dani brushed her fingers across Rahne’s back, the itchy material of her jumper tickling her fingertips, “We just need to remember to take it a day at a time.”

Rahne smiled at the memory of their promise, leaning into her side.

Neither of them could say how much time had passed, but the moon was further across the sky, reminding her of the heaviness in her eyes.

“It’s probably best we go back.”

“Yeah,” Rahne agreed even as she tugged at her sleeves. “Nice to have a break, though. The smell in there was getting a bit much.” Dani wasn’t about to argue that, and she didn’t have the senses of a wolf. “I rather algae over mould, though I much rather...”

Rahne trailed off, her lips buffering and her smile turning bashful as she pulled even harder at her sleeve, stretching the material.

“What?” Dani tilted her head, trying to catch Rahne’s eye as she shifted in her seat. Her own smile never faltering at the endearing display. “Rahne?”

Rahne shook her head then, “No. I think… No. It’s pretty weird.”

Dani lifted her brows, amusement in her voice, “I think you’ll find we’re all _pretty_ weird.”

That earned a chuckle at least, nervous though it was.

“It’s just, I…” Rahne dropped her chin, drawing in a deep breath and speaking into her chest, “Iratheryourscent.” The rush of words took only a second for Dani to untangle, enough time for Rahne to jump to conclusions if not to her feet. “See! I said it was weird.”

The moonlight hid the deep red of Rahne’s blush, but Dani could almost _feel_ her embarrassment. She lifted her hand, brushing her fingers across a burning cheek and encouraging Rahne to face her, she tried unsuccessful to tuck some of Rahne’s unruly hair behind her ear.

“Coming from anyone else, I would say yes.” Rahne’s lips, parted slightly, twitched into a disbelieving smile. “But not you.” She stressed, hand slipping down to Rahne’s shoulder, catching the raised flesh of a new scar – the spike of distress in her chest was hastily shoved away as she focused on the feel of Rahne’s jumper beneath her fingertips instead. Rahne, senses so keen, noticed regardless.

“I’m not afraid,” Rahne breathed, repeating the words that soothed Dani so. She tilted her head and they met somewhere in the middle. A soft, gentle kiss, Rahne’s hands finding loose purchase on her hip and shirt. The warmth they brought was almost startling. The kiss so sweet and yet sending her heart fluttering so hard.

They parted, foreheads just shy of touching, her heart jumping as she met lupine eyes. As beautiful as when she first saw them.

“Oh!” Rahne squeaked, hand jumping to her face but not covering it as she once had. Aware, this time, of the change. Dani pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, her hand slipping down Rahne’s arm to settle on her bicep instead.

“It’s okay, Rahney.”

“I know, I just…” Flustered, Rahne left the sentence hanging, ducking her head to bury it in Dani’s shoulder, her arms wrapping tightly around her and Dani returning the hug just as strongly. Just as securely.

They lingered just a little longer – basking in the moonlight, listening to the lapping water and the rustling trees, to each other’s breathing, for long, long moments before at last they drew apart.

Dani encouraged Rahne to her feet, pressing the briefest of kisses to her still warm cheek. Rahne lead them back to the cabin, hand in hand, whispering warnings whenever something rose up unseen underfoot.

They slipped back into the cabin, greeted by soft snores – Roberto or Sam’s she wasn’t sure – and she settled back down into their mess of blankets, turning her back so Rahne could undress and shift. When she heard soft padding she rolled back over, lifting her arm so Rahne could tuck herself beneath it and she could more easily snuggle into her larger form.

They needed their rest. And it would come swiftly now. She was sure of that.

They would scavenge what they could in the morning, and move on.

They would make a plan.

Take it one day at a time.

Together.


End file.
